The Rebirth Of Mjolnir
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto was hurt, not able to move, yet able to grab a broken leather-wrapped handle, thinking about the irony of how he found something broken while he, himself was broken too, never knowing the adventure he's about to have all because of what he found and who will train him. Up For Adoption. (A.N. I used the comic option since there are more characters.)


**Yeah~ I think the title says it all, considering what I have planned for this one-shot, I hope you all enjoy this idea and I hope someone adopts it too.**

 **The Rebirth Of Mjolnir**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot.**

 **Konohagakura no Sato**

 **Ravine**

Naruto was scared, he was hyperventilating, he tried summoning a toad to save him but he was too terrified, using what little chakra he had left he even tried grabbing the spikes, but that only cut up his hands.

He could see his life flash before his eyes, everything he's been through, until, " **THUD!** " He landed hard, on the unforgiving ground, at the base of the Ravine, thankfully, due to trying to grab the spikes, slowed him down enough to survive the fall, but that didn't mean his body wasn't damaged.

His entire body was shattered, his upper and lower arms were broken in two places each, along with his thighs and legs, his back felt numb.

His breathing was heavy, in his unfocused gaze, he felt something next to his hand, looking towards it with a blurred vision, all he saw was a leather-wrapped handle with a leather wrist strap that looked as though the hammer part was broken from it, making Naruto think, "Kind of w-weird that there's something b-b-broken down here the same as me," giving out a sigh, Naruto looks up towards the sky, while his hand slowly wraps around the handle, "I-If only, I was s-strong e-enough to protect, not only myself, but those I care about, I-I can't even keep my p-promise to teach Neji a lesson."

As he was talking, he never noticed some shards started to glow white, "DAMN IT, why can't I be strong, all my life I've been weak, alone and why can't I find someone who truly cares for me." The shards slowly started to raise from the ground, at the same time the sky started to get grey clouds, but Naruto had his eyes closed in frustration, "Not only that, everyone keeps thinking I'm a dead-last, a dope, and you know what, they were right, I try and do my best, but all I've done is get by, by the skin of my teeth and with dumb-luck."

The shards began to spin around him, gathering speed, while the sky slowly had lightning start dancing around it, "I WANT TO PROVE EVERYONE WRONG AND THAT I CAN DO MORE THAN BE THE DEAD-LAST!"

With that sudden yell the shards suddenly rushed to the handle in Naruto's hand, somehow melding together with the handle, becoming a block of metal, with hardly any cracks at all, soon the last crack vanish and from the sky lightning shot down, hitting Naruto's broken body.

Before suddenly Naruto's body vanished.

 **The edge of the Ravine.**

Jiraiya was beginning to worry, he was hoping Naruto would summon a toad soon, but because he doesn't know how deep the Ravine was, yet from the letters he received from his teacher and Hokage, Naruto was fine and training hard, yet for some reason, it didn't have the usual feel that the old man wrote in, it was almost like a report instead of a letter, more formal and strict along with updates on the village, yet in the past, Hiruzen use to always write in a grandfatherly way, about whats happening in the village, how it's getting stronger, just casual letters.

Thinking things more, " _Something isn't right, the letters said that Naruto was getting good training, yet he's not showing any improvement._ " Suddenly, he felt a cold chill down his spine, " _Wait, don't tell me that the letters have been compromise, OH GOD NARUTO-_ " Before he could do anything, a lightning bolt shot down into the ravine, causing Jiraiya to cover his eyes, yet managed to peek a little, and because of his training he managed to see a human shape shooting up into the bolt and vanish.

Once his hearing was back, along with not seeing spots, Jiraiya had a horrified look, "I-I need to have a talk with sensei, to try and find out whats going on, hopefully we both can talk about the letters before my mistake of throwing Naruto down there." With that, Jiraiya quickly made his way to the Hokage office, having a serious look, along with ignoring the women, showing how serious the matter is.

But unfortunately, while Jiraiya managed to talk about the letters, things got heated.

 **Unknown Location.**

Naruto wasn't sure where he was, yet his body felt like it didn't hurt as much as it did in the ravine, unfortunately, he couldn't move ether, his eyes were unfocused, almost like he was trying to look everywhere, yet it was all blurry and swimming, closing and opening his eyes, he could hear grumbling sounds in the background. (A.N. I'm gonna skip the whole awakening process, since everybodies seen it in movies and TVs.)

Naruto, gaining clarity, finds himself in a really weird place. (A.N. Think of the movie "Thor The Dark World" where Thor takes Jane to Asgard for first time.)

Seeing four people surround him, along with a strange projection of himself, yet what really caught him off guard was that in his hand was a hammer, yet, as he tried to let go, he couldn't, almost as if his hand was glued to the hammer, yet the projection shows an energy travelling from the hammer and into his body.

Yet in the on the edge of the door, stood and man who has long blond hair, a muscular physic, but also wearing a golden eye-patch, showing he was missing an eye.

On his face was a serious look, "How is the boy?" He asked his medical staff.

The head medic looks towards the man, "His body is slowly healing, yet fast enough to almost be an Asgardian."

Shocking the man at such a thing, "Can a mortal truly become an Asgardian?" He asks in astonishment.

The medic looked back at Naruto, "He has another energy inside of him, yet this energy seems to be malevolent, but is also trying to heal him by using the power of the somehow repaired mjolnir, turning the child into an Asgardian, if anything my Lord, almost like turning him into your son."

The man couldn't even begin to describe how he feels, his old hammer, mjolnir, seems to have found someone worthy of not only wielding it, but with worth of repairing the mighty hammer, after all these years, these centuries, he couldn't begin to even think how this came to be.

Seeing the boy awake, The man stepped towards Naruto, "Boy, do you know why you are here?"

Naruto just looks at the big muscle man, that for some reason looks like himself if he was buff and older, "How the hell should I know, old man!?"

Causing the king of Asgard to widen his eye, the only other person to ever talk back to him like that, maybe not to such a degree, was Jane Foster, yet even now the man still felt strong feelings for the woman because of her strong will.

But anyway, the man couldn't help but laugh, "Child, you remind me of myself when I was young and impatient, but allow me to explain where you are and the reason why you are here, along with mjolnir that you have in your hand."

Pulling up a chair, the man sat down in front of Naruto, "But allow me to introduce myself, I am Thor Odinson, King Of Asgard, who once wielded Mjolnir that is now in your hand, now if you would give us your name." (A.N. I didn't want to go through ALL of his titles.)

Naruto looks towards the hammer, he could feel a slight vibrating-hum from it, but what he doesn't know is Thor was trying to call it towards him, yet the hammer was not moving, " _It seems Mjolnir has chosen someone who is even worthier than me, though that's not surprising considering the boy somehow "reforged" the weapon._ " Though he will miss his hammer, Thor is now in possession of his father's Gungnir in memory of Odin.

Naruto looks back at Thor and with a cocky smile, that reminds Thor of himself even more of his youth, replies, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future leader of my village Konohagakura no Sato."

Reminding Thor even more of himself and if young Naruto was anything like him, it's certainly going to be interesting in training Naruto on how to use his new powers.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **As you can see, I took some parts from the "Thor R** **agnarok" movie, like the broken Mjolnir and used a little bit of "Ushio and Tora" twist to it where the beast-spear gets put back together again, along with Thor's missing eye, though I'm sorry if it's a spoiler, but it is part of the movie.**

 **Also the reason why I made this one-shot is because I always thought Mjolnir was an awesome weapon, especially with the whole 'be he worthy' thing, and who is worthier than Naruto, the boy willing to do anything to protect his precious people. (granted there may be others but Naruto kinda resembles Thor more than anyone.)**

 **As for the pairing(s) and how the story should go, I'll leave it to whosoever is worthy, to want to adopt this one-shot, will be granted my story. lol. (I just couldn't resist.)**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Thor.**


End file.
